How things change
by HermioneGPotter
Summary: PG13 for some things that will happend in the future. Read and review it plz
1. Leaving the Durseleys

Harry sat in his bed, in his small room in Privet Drive thinking. He had returned from Hogwarts a couple weeks before, just when the Triwizard Tournament had finished. He had done a lot of thinking since he got back, not just about Voldemord rising again but about other things too.  
  
He had kept in touch with Sirius over that summer and with his friends too. Harry had written to Ron almost everyday, telling him about how things were going in the muggle world. Ron was very impressed about the things Harry was telling him, specially Dudley's diet and how that affected the mood of all the Dursleys in the house. Harry had also written to Hermione but she only replied once because she was too busy in Bulgaria with Victor Krum. That news made Harry feel a little weird, like jealous, but he didn't cared about that.  
  
In that moment, lost in his thoughts, a noise brought Harry back to the real world. A noise in the window took his attention, At first he was surprised but when he saw Hedwig outside he felt relieved. He opened hte window to let her in.  
  
"It was bout time." He said to her as he was taking a letter from her leg.  
  
"Dear Harry  
  
Dad talked to Dumbledore and he said yes. He will pick you up next Saturday. I don't know why is he going there buy mum says it's for the best. Well, send a letter to confirm it.  
  
See you soon  
  
Ron  
  
Harry felt very happy about that and started to look for a piece of parchment to send back to Dumbledore. He did had any idea how to write to him, and after sometime thinking he wrote  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Mr. Weasley told me about you coming to pick me up from the Dursleys. I want to confirm it and thank you for this. I'll be waiting.  
  
Harry  
  
The last days at the Dursleys were terrible as ever, but Harry didn't seem to care. After that remain days he would leave them for the year. Next what it seemed to be the longest days Harry ever lived, finally he was leaving. Harry had woke very early that day and packed his things in his trunk before going down to breakfast. Harry tried to look natural but he ended smiling to Dudley's angry.  
  
"what you're smiling at?" He asked  
  
" You'll see" said Harry  
  
The three Dursley's looked shoked at him as he had said the most horrible thing. At that moment, to Harry's relief 'cause Uncle Vernon was ready to shout at him, the bell rang.  
  
"Wait here, Quiet!" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry waited in the kitchen for a few moments. He could hear voices coming from the hall, and the, Uncle Vernon's head appear in the kitchen. His face was very red and his voice was sounding terrified.  
  
"You boy, out here now!" he said  
  
Harry got up and went to the hall. He felt both happy and nervous. Then he saw something he never thought he would see in his life, Professor Dumbledore wearing muggle clothes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a bad looking shirt. It looked very funny to Harry, who had never seen professor Dumbledore in muggle clothes before. After a moment of surprise Dumbledore talked to Harry  
  
"Harry, how are you? Having a good summer?" he asked  
  
"Er... well, yes." Harry answered, still looking to Dumbledore's clothes.  
  
"I've just informed your uncle that you will go with me to the burrow, and he told me that he didn't know what I was talking about. Did you forget to tell them that you were going?"  
  
Harry had just realized now that he forgot to the his Uncle about his plans. He looked worried at Uncle Vernon and he was very angry. He, Harry, would be very scared if Dumbledore wasn't there but now he didn't care much.  
  
"Yes, I did... sorry" he mumbled  
  
Dumbledore looked very serious and apologized to Uncle Vernon about Harry. He told Harry to get his things and put it in the doorway. When he got back, he heard the last part of Dumbledore's conversation with his Uncle, although Uncle Vernon wasn't speaking at all.  
  
"... so, I believe you will pick up Harry in the train station when next term ends. Don't worry, I will send you an owl explaining all" As he saw that Harry was ready he turned to Uncle Vernon "Well, he should be going now. It was nice talking to you. Goodbye" He said as he put his hand out to greet Uncle Vernon, who did not greet back.  
  
As they left Harry followed Dumbledore with no word till they reached a purple car, with a lot of stickers in it. For a moment he looked surprised to see that car, and, seeing the expression in Harry's face, Dumbledore said  
  
"Don't be so surprised, it's mine for a long time"  
  
He still hadn't said anything, but he could not imagine Dumbledore with a car, a muggle car.  
  
"Anyway, how did you think I was going to get you?" said Dumbledore putting Harry's trunk in the back seat.  
  
"Is it a magic car? You know... does it have powers?" Asked Harry, remembering Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia.  
  
"Yes, I have done some magic to it, but don't comment about that, please" he answered  
  
As they entered the car, Harry could see Uncle Vernon's face looking at them from the window.  
  
"How long will it take us to get there?" Harry asked, realizing that he had no idea where in England the burrow was.  
  
"A couple of seconds I believe" Dumbledore said "Don't worry about that"  
  
As the car turned the corner, Dumbledore pushed a small button in front, and when Harry looked again he was at the Burrow. 


	2. Telling Ron things

A/N - Hey chapter 2 is up now. Read it and review please. Hope you like it. I will post the next chapter in a couple of days.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Telling Ron the problems  
  
The Burrow looked just like last summer. Ron was sitting in a chair in the garden watching Crookshanks play with the gnomes, and Mrs. Weasley... WAIT Crookshanks was there!! Harry shook his head to see it again, YES the cat was there. Harry left the car with his mouth open in surprise. Mrs. Weasley greeted them and Ron helped Harry to get his trunk out of the car.  
  
"Thank you very much for bringing Harry to us professor" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley saying " Ron was getting on my nerves. He asked me every day when you would bring Harry" Harry saw that Ron was pink around the ears.  
  
"Harry, you've got to check out this house" Said Ron as both of them were getting up to Ron's room. "Ginny is with some friends. There's a lot of girls in this house"  
  
"Is it just my eyes or Crookshanks was in the garden" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh well...yeah" Said Ron quietly "Harry, there's a surprise for you"  
  
As Ron said that, he opened his room's door. Everything was exactly like it was when he was there for the last time, but Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed reading. Harry could not believe his eyes. She was so different from the last they saw each other. Her hair was no longer that bushy, her body had changed. She looked like a young woman. She was wearing ordinary clothes but Harry thought she looked more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Hello Harry! How are you?" She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back, but he felt his face go red. He was remembering the kiss she gave him last time the met.  
  
"I, er... I'm fine. Weren't you suppose to be with Krum?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I realized that Victor wasn't all I thought he was" She said, going pink "I'm going downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley with dinner"  
  
Hermione left and Harry and Ron started to unpack Harry's trunk. After they finished they looked out of the window and saw that the sun was going down.  
  
"C'mon let's look it in a better spot" Said Ron leading Harry to the window.  
  
Harry had never been to that part of the house. They climbed out of the window and went to sit on a spot on the roof. There they could see all of the Weasley's garden and far away the sun setting behind a mountain. In the garden Crookshanks was still running after gnomes, Ginny was siting in a far corner with a couple of her friends and Hermione and Bill (who was on vacation), were setting the table. Harry and Ron sat there on the roof for a wilhe just watching things. After a couple of minutes Ron broke the silence  
  
"You seem far away, Harry. What is going on in your mind" he said taking off his eyes of Ginny's friends.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot lately..." he said  
  
"About what?" Ron interrupted him.  
  
"About how things had changed so far and how they still will"  
  
"Is this you-know-who things?" Ron asked raising a eyebrow  
  
"Not much, it's more about..." Harry started going very red in the face "about, you know....her" He said nodding towards Hermione.  
  
"What about her? You don't....., do you? Oh my GOD! You love her" Ron said with a grin in his face  
  
" I DON'T KNOW" Said Harry "I really don't know. I like her as a friend, but every time I thinks about school or other things related to magic her face comes to my mind...."  
  
"You mean all the time then" Ron interrupted him again "Sorry, you can go on, I won't do it again" he said quickly as he looked Harry's angry face.  
  
"At the beginning I thought that I it was just stupid thought, you know It's Hermione we're talking about here. She's the bossy girl that always annoy us, how could a even think about her like that" He stopped for a moment to think and give another look at her. When she saw the both of them there she waved and Ron started to laugh as Harry's face went very red and he tried to wave her back.  
  
"So what you're gonna do?" Ron asked him  
  
" I don't know, it's all so weird. Now that I saw her I just froze. She's more beautiful than ever. I wanna think about it for a while and then I'll tell you"  
  
"As long as you're kicking me off, I will go down and chat a little with Ginny's lovely friends" Ron said getting up and leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry still sat there alone, just thinking about what Ron had just said. Did he loved Hermione? That question just stick in his head. He was feeling very confused about it. He liked her more than I friend, that was sure, 'cause when he looked at her a couple minutes ago he just felt inside that he really felt something more about her.  
  
He was now looking directly at Ron who came running in through the garden. When he was near Hermione and Bill he stopped and pushed Hermione by the arm and led her a few feet away from Bill. They started to talk and when Hermione looked up at Harry, his heart just sank. Ron couldn't do what he was thinking, could he? Well, if he hadn't known Ron for a long time now, he would say he wouldn't do that but, to Harry's horror, he really new what Ron was doing. He was 100% sure when Hermione entered the house and Ron was giving his thumbs up.  
  
Harry was now feeling nervous, and was tring to think what he would say when he saw her. He clibed inside Ron's room, cause if he was going to talk to Hermione he didn't want all the Weasley's watching them. When he closed the window, he saw her coming in. She was a little pink in the face and had a little grin also, he watched her for a few seconds till she said  
  
" Ron said a couple of things to me, and I believe we need to talk"  
  
  
  
A/N That's it for the second part. Like it? Review it then. Wait a couple of days fort chapter 3. 


	3. Confronting Hermione

A/N Thank you all for the reviews. Here is chapter 3. Hope you like it  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 3 - Confronting Hermione  
  
Harry nodded and sat on Ron's bed. Hermione entered the room and sat in a chair opposite to him. He looked at her, and she looked back. He felt himself blush.  
  
"I know what Ron told you" he said still looking at her "I just realized it now. First I thought it was just a thing that would pass but when I saw you today I couldn't stop thinking about it. I really thing that things had changed, I realized that we both grew up and this feelings would happen sooner or later. I'm glad they happened now and you are here with me to share it"  
  
Harry couldn't believe himself right now, it was like she wasn't ever there and he was saying everything inside his head, because it was all so easy to say. When he realized what he had said and that she had a puzzled face he just stopped. Hermione's eyes were wide open and she was not moving at all. She stayed in that position for a few seconds and then, when Harry was starting to panic, she said  
  
"Well, that is big news if I think what I think it is. Ron just told me to get in here and say that he had told me something and that we needed to talk and you would tell me a surprise. I guess he was right though it is a big surprise" For the first she said a big thing very slowly  
  
Harry now panic. His jaw dropped and he started to stare at her. He wanted to kill Ron now and was starting to get some ideas how to do it. He was having the most embarrassing moment of his life. He felt like that moment was the longest of his life. He could feel the sweat in his face, he could feel his face burning and he even felt every single part of his body. He couldn't believe in what was happening.  
  
That moment that Harry would memorize in his mind lasted a couple seconds. Harry was still looking blank at Hermione when it happened. His eyes couldn't believe it. Hermione's face broke into a small grin and then into a smile. She pushed her chair near to Harry till her face was very close to his and she whispered  
  
" It's funny how things change, isn't it?" Then she kissed his in the cheek and go up.  
  
" Does it mean what I think it does?" he asked, not knowing where his voice came from.  
  
"You figure it out yourself" She said, still holding his hand. He grinned as he watched her leave. When the door was closed he stood quiet for a couple of seconds just trying to understand what just happened. Did Hermione liked him as he liked her, or was this just a big joke from her and Ron? No it couldn't be, they weren't mean to do something like that. When he realized that she really liked him he jumped from his chair and started to punch the air and jump up and down. He was about to kick Hedwig's cage in happiness when the door opened and Ron came in. Harry stopped dead and looked at Ron for a second. He had a big smile in his face. Harry was about to tell him what just had happened when he realized what Ron had done. Harry ran towards Ron screaming something like "I'll kill you" when Ron started to laugh.  
  
"You did, eh? Told her how you felt?" He said when he got Harry out of his back.  
  
"What did you do that for? I told her almost everything and then she said that you hadn't said a thing about it" Harry said very angry.  
  
"But at least you told her, didn't you? I helped. Now tell me what did she said, 'cause when ran into her in the doorway she just hugged me and said thanks"  
  
"I told her that I was having doubts about my feeling towards her. That in the begging I thought it was a stupid thing but now that things are real true. Then she said that was funny how things change. I asked her if she liked me and she said that I had to figure it out" He said that very fast.  
  
"Harry, you're really dumb" said Ron as he snapped Harry's head "'course she likes you. You had to see her face when she left. She told me that she left Victor in Bulgaria because she realized that it wouldn't work out and she had very thick connection with us. She couldn't leave us. I should have known."  
  
"So... what do I do, now?" Harry asked felling completely happy  
  
" Talk to her again but this time make a move. How ever your going to get her anyway" said Ron sighing  
  
"Don't do that face. Like you have a lot of experience with women, Mr. I- asked-Fleur-Dealcour-In-front-half-of-the-school"  
  
At that moment, when Ron was about to kick Harry, they heard Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner. They went down and when they passed by Hermione, Harry whispered in her ear  
  
"Meet me after dinner in the back garden" he said and he hold her hand hard as they went down the stairs. When they were almost in they kitchen she hold him back a little so they were out of sight by everyone. They were less than an inch from eachother's face.  
  
"I'll be there" she said, and he did the thing he was wanting more in the last hours, he kissed her in the lips.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N Thanks again for the reviews and I'll post chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Telling the feelings

A/N - Here is chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 4 - Telling the feelings  
  
  
  
Hermione broke the kiss immediately. She looked at him in the eyes and said with a grin  
  
"Wait till tonight, eh?" And then she entered the kitchen to join the rest of the Weasleys  
  
Harry had never had a dinner that took him so long. When they all sat in the table, Harry felt himself kicked by Ron, who asked in a low voice  
  
"So... gonna do something?"  
  
"I'll tell you later" Harry said, not feeling like sharing with Ron what had just happened.  
  
Harry looked at his watch every 5 minutes wanting the dinner to end it already. But soon he was talking about Quidditch with Bill and Ron and time passed a little faster. Looking down at the table he could see Hermione trying to teach Mr. Weasley how to use a sound system, Mr. Weasley and Percy were listen with attention to every word she was saying. When her eyes met with Harry's, she stopped talking for a moment a gave him a smile. Harry smiled back and watched the rest of the people there. Ginny and her friends were at the end of the table talking about something like boys, Mrs. Weasley was listening to Charlie tell her about his new work (he got transferred from Romania to Scotland), the twins and their friend Lee Jordan, who was also staying for the rest of the holidays were talking in low whispers probably, Harry thought, about their joke shop.  
  
After dinner the twins invited Harry to a game of Quidditch and he, of course, accepted. Harry, Ron and Bill played against the twins and Charlie (Lee Jordan was commenting). The game lasted a long time and no one cached the snitch 'cause they were using a cherry that Crookshanks ate it at once. When they got back inside Ron reminded Harry that he had to meet Hermione.  
  
When Harry got to the back garden he saw that he could see the village that was near the Burrow. He sat in the steps that led to the kitchen for a moment thinking about all his problems when he felt a little puff in his ear. He knew that it couldn't be a bug and he turned to see Hermione just a inch from his face.  
  
" Been waiting long?" She asked sitting next to him. He pushed her close to him and put his arm around her and she laid her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Not much, I been thinking a little"  
  
" About what?" She asked  
  
" You know, the usual Voldemort trying to kill me, but you know that can happened to anyone." He said grinning  
  
She laugh and hugged him. They were in silence for a few moments just enjoying each other presence. He wanted to say so many things to her but he didn't know how to start.  
  
"Hermione" He started taking a deep breath "I have a few things to say you. When we talked this afternoon I was in complete chock. I couldn't believe that you liked me. When Ron talked to me later I just..."  
  
She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed his. At first he didn't realized what she was doing but a second later he kissed her back. They kissed for long time before they could say anything. It was Hermione who spoke first  
  
"Well, I really knew how you felt. Ron and I were planing this thing for a long time. He told me what you two talked after I left and then he told me. I don't like to hear the same things twice so I thought that was the best way to stop you" She said all that very fast and was looking at her feet.  
  
"Oh..." Harry was feeling his face burn. When he was about to say something to her a voice came in from the kitchen door.  
  
"Can I come out now?" It was Ron screaming  
  
"Yeah" said Hermione  
  
Ron came out and laughed at the look in Harry's face.  
  
"How long you two were planing this?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't remember for sure, about after the end of the triwizard tournament" Said Ron sitting down next to Hermione. Harry really wanted to kill Ron now.  
  
"And you didn't tell me anything?" Harry said beating Ron in the arm  
  
"Ouch. Well, I would but Hermione made me swear I wouldn't tell you a word. She said that I would curse me and I knew she would." Said Ron. He looked at the expression in Hermione's face and said very fast "And as long you don't need me anymore. I'm going to bed. G'night"  
  
He left and Harry pushed Hermione closer to him again. He kissed her again and when they broke apart she said  
  
"What a cliche... but then, It's worth, isn't it"  
  
And they just sat there together  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N Hey that is it, I guess. Don't know if I will write a chapter 5. If you want you could review and tell me what you think, k? 


End file.
